


Buried at sea

by Aijounai



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, High Chaos (Dishonored), Pre-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aijounai/pseuds/Aijounai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessamine annega tra i propri ricordi. Corvo cerca di riscattare il suo onore in un presente sempre più nero. L'Esterno osserva ogni cosa. Ed ognuno affonda a modo suo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried at sea

(Nell’Oblio non esiste tempo, non esiste spazio. Non esiste logica. Esistono ombre bluastre e rocce scintillanti, il respiro lontano degli animali degli abissi. Esistono frammenti di un’altra realtà che si cristallizzano sulla roccia, ferme in un istante eterno. Esistono i sussurri dell’acqua.

Per te, nell’Oblio c’è una caduta senza fine. I capelli ti ondeggiano attorno come tentacoli ed i tuoi arti sono privi di forza. Ti guardo affondare sempre di più verso il basso ed i frammenti di passato e futuro affondano con te, disintegrandosi in mille pezzi. Vedo una città silenziosa dove i passi dei morti consumano la pietra mentre il sangue si fonde con il fiume. Sento le voci dei vivi riversarsi nelle tue orecchie, vedo l’acqua impossibile dell’Oblio riempirti i polmoni.

Ma ascolta la mia voce, ora, Jessamine. Torna indietro. Ed apri gli occhi.)

 

*

 

Utilizzare i nuovi poteri che l’Esterno gli ha donato non è difficile. È una questione di abitudine.

La prima volta che usa la traslazione, poco dopo essere arrivato all’Hound Pits Pub, lo shock di ritrovarsi senza terra sotto i piedi gli fa perdere l’equilibrio. Sbatte duramente una spalla contro la parete più vicina ed usa una mano per puntellarsi, ritrovare stabilità. Se si fosse trovato più in alto o avesse sbagliato a calcolare il punto d’arrivo, ora sarebbe caduto nel vuoto. Deve solo imparare a calcolare i tempi, le distanze, esercitarsi a farlo in pochi secondi finché non gli verrà naturale come l’impugnare la spada. Questione di abitudine, in fondo.

Gli altri poteri richiedono più impegno. Seduto sulla riva del fiume, con l’Hound Pits Pub alle spalle ed un amuleto d’osso ancora sporco del fango del fiume tra le dita, Corvo aspetta. Un ratto gli si avvicina, muovendosi a zig zag tra le canne fino ad arrivare ai suoi piedi. Vedendolo così immobile, il ratto prova a mordergli con cautela uno stivale. Non c’è reazione. L’animale, abituato ai corpi degli appestati che gonfiano le acque del fiume, snuda le zanne, preparandosi a mordere più forte e a trovare carne da inghiottire.

È questione di un battito di ciglia, e Corvo si ritrova a guardare il mondo attraverso gli occhi del ratto. Si sente imprigionato nel battito di un cuore molto più veloce del suo. Quando Corvo decide di avanzare, sono le zampette dell’animale a graffiare i ciottoli della riva. Fra i denti il ratto ha il sapore della carne marcia, ma la fame gli lacera ancora le viscere. Il mondo sembra vibrare di suoni e di sfumature grigiastre. Avanza ancora. Quando torna a guardarsi indietro Corvo vede se stesso, ancora seduto sulla riva del fiume, gli occhi fissi sull’acqua ed una mano stretta attorno all’amuleto. È la prima volta in sei mesi che può guardarsi. La cicatrice sotto l’occhio destro, malgrado le cure di Piero, è ancora troppo arrossata e visibile. I capelli sono troppo lunghi. Il suo intero aspetto è troppo diverso. Sei mesi a Coldridge hanno questo effetto – una completa snaturazione. Sarebbe stato irriconoscibile persino per Emily, quando l’avrebbero fatto salire sul patibolo.

La visuale comincia a tremolare e Corvo si ritrova spinto indietro, di nuovo all’interno nel suo vero corpo, ed il ratto emette uno squittio acuto prima di morire, l’addome improvvisamente squarciato da parte a parte. Quando si accascia sulla fanghiglia, le zampe del ratto si muovono ancora. Corvo sente in bocca la nausea, il sapore dolciastro della carne.

Più tardi, nel laboratorio di Pietro, Corvo prende in mano la sua nuova maschera. Tocca le suture metalliche una ad una. È come tenere in mano il proprio teschio. «Perché questo aspetto?».

L’inventore ha un’esitazione. «L’ho visto in sogno. Quando mi sono svegliato, avevo già finito di costruirla».

«Che sogno era?».

«Non so. Mi ricordo solo la paura. È stato come guardare in faccia la morte stessa».

 

*

 

_Corvo Attano arriva sulla nave proveniente da Karnaca con tre giorni d’anticipo, senza una delegazione ad accompagnarlo. Indossa l’alta uniforme degli ufficiali al servizio diretto del Duca di Serkonos, ma come bagaglio ha soltanto una lettera del Duca e la spada. Non parla molto. All’inizio nessuno sa cosa fare di lui. É un dono diplomatico, dopo tutto, ed un regalo non può essere semplicemente gettato via: però può essere lasciato da parte, a prendere polvere, finché non ci si dimentica di lui. Anche Corvo viene abbandonato in un limbo, ed è lì che lo trova Jessamine._

_Lei è ancora una bambina, piccola abbastanza da girare per la torre con le ginocchia sbucciate ed i capelli sciolti ma grande abbastanza da poter accompagnare suo padre alle riunioni con gli ambasciatori. Quando le spiegano il concetto di gesto diplomatico, Jessamine non riesce a comprenderlo. Chiede il perché si debba trattare un uomo come un oggetto, prezioso o meno, e non ha risposte: è così, è così e basta. Ogni volta che vede Corvo lei si sente stringere il cuore, e quando un pomeriggio lo vede osservare l’oceano che si stende oltre le linee irregolari del porto, gli chiede se gli manca casa sua. Lui scuote la testa mentre le dice: Dunwall è casa mia, lady Jessamine._

_Passano i giorni, le settimane, e Jessamine ha il tempo di notare dettagli che prima non esistevano. Si accorge che Corvo ha solo pochi anni più di lei e che non evita il suo sguardo quando le risponde, ma la guarda dritta negli occhi. Che sul dorso color ruggine della mano sinistra Corvo ha una piccola croce bianca e storta, due cicatrici che si intrecciano fra loro, che tocca sovrappensiero mentre parla._

_Un giorno lo supplica di raccontarle qualcosa di Serkonos. Sono seduti sui primi gradini delle scale che portano agli appartamenti degli ufficiali, con la luce del sole che si infrange in mille pezzi ai loro piedi, e Corvo le parla del palazzo del Duca, con i suoi marmi bianchi e dorati, la luna riflessa sulla sabbia della spiaggia, le voci che si alzano dalle strade polverose di Karnaka nei giorni di mercato e sembrano arrivare fin dentro le stanze. Anche se le sue parole sembrano ingarbugliarsi tra loro, come se stesse parlando in una lingua a lui sconosciuta, Jessamine lo ascolta, assorbe ogni sillaba. Corvo è solo in una città che non conosce, e Jessamine sa che lei è altrettanto sola in un luogo che conosce fin da quando ha memoria._

_«Perché sei qui, Corvo?»._

_Quello che vuole chiedergli è: perché sei ancora qui, se nessuno ti vuole?_

_«Sono qui per proteggere l’imperatore e la sua famiglia con la mia vita. È quello che farò»._

_«È quello che vuoi?»._

_«È l’onore più grande che posso avere»._

_Gli occhi di Corvo sono chiari, quasi trasparenti, e lei potrebbe leggere ogni suo pensiero se soltanto guardasse più a fondo: per lui non esiste che la verità ed è lì, scritta a fuoco nelle sue iridi. Istintivamente, guidata solo dalla certezza infantile che quell’uomo non le mentirà mai, Jessamine gli prende entrambe le mani nelle sue._

_«Corvo» gli dice, «Sai che cos’è un Lord Protettore?»._

*

 

Emily non lo riconosce subito. Quando Corvo apre la porta della sua stanza lei scatta in piedi, pronta alla fuga, ma la voce non le trema quando gli chiede chi sia. In sei mesi di assenza ha imparato a nascondere la paura, è diventata più sospettosa. Anche quando la chiama per nome lei rimane immobile, non osa muoversi. Pensa ad una trappola. L’ennesimo trucco.

«Sono cambiato così tanto, Emily» le chiede, mentre si sfila la maschera, «che nemmeno tu riconosci la mia voce?».

Lei emette un grido di gioia, subito strozzato, e gli corre incontro. Corvo non pensa più alle macchie di sangue sulla sua giacca ed alla spada che ha lasciato cadere sul pavimento. Solleva Emily tra le braccia ed entrambi sono tornati indietro nel tempo di sei mesi, al giorno del suo ritorno a Dunwall; in quel momento la peste era lontana, lui ed Emily giocavano a nascondino in mezzo all’odore di vento salmastro e di erba appena tagliata, e Jessamine parlava con Hiram Burrows nel gazebo. In quel momento sembrava che ci potesse essere ancora una speranza.

Emily gli stringe le braccia al collo così forte che Corvo dubita che riuscirà mai ad allontanarla ancora da lui. Dubita di volerlo fare.

«Mi avevano detto che ti avevano tagliato la testa davanti a tutti» mormora lei, premendo il viso contro la sua spalla. «Che ero rimasta sola. Corvo, sto sognando? Sei veramente tu?».

«Non stai sognando. Sono qui».

Scendono le scale assieme, i passi sincronizzati ad ogni gradino. Il Golden Cat è carico di un silenzio tombale. Quando Emily gli chiede dove siano tutti, lui le risponde che non deve preoccuparsi, le ragazze stanno bene. Sa che con lei sono state gentili. I Pendleton e le loro guardie non sono così fortunati.

Emily allunga una mano per stringere la sua. Sorride. «Bene» gli dice. «Bene».

 

La sera Corvo toglie le rune d’osso dalla cintura, la balestra, la spada, i dardi. Si sfila la giacca, gli stivali. È rimasto seduto accanto ad Emily finché lei non si è addormentata. Prima di chiudere gli occhi, Emily gli ha chiesto se secondo lui sua madre riposa negli abissi dell’Oblio, come tutte le anime buone, e lui le ha detto di sì. È quello che spera. Quello che però prega ogni notte è che il fantasma di Jessamine lasci i fondali dell’altra vita e scivoli un’ultima volta nel mondo che si è lasciata alle spalle. Che per una qualche magia lei possa tornare a parlargli. Gli manca così tanto.

Il Cuore è l’ultima cosa da cui si separa prima del sonno. Lo tira fuori dalla tasca della giacca e lo stringe fra le mani. Il cuore di un essere vivente martoriato da delicati meccanismi, suture ed elettricità, gli parla in sussurri che solo lui può sentire. Un cuore, gli ha detto l’Esterno, forgiato dalle mie mani.

Quando lo stringe tra le dita, il battito aumenta. Lui sente la voce, dolce e sofferente, di una donna.

 _Guarda_ , gli dice il Cuore. _E ascolta. Io ti dirò ogni cosa_.

E Corvo osserva, ascolta. Mentre scivola fra le ombre di Dunwall il Cuore gli parla, strappando ad ogni battito un velo dopo l’altro dall’essenza della città e di chi ci abita.

_Un tempo le ossa delle balene imbiancavano questa terra sacra. Ora il divino è svanito da questo mondo._

_Quella donna tesse ogni giorno sudari per i nuovi cadaveri. Le sue dita sanguinano, ma lei non si ferma. Ieri ha dovuto coprire il volto di suo figlio._

_Una settimana fa, quell’uomo era una persona importante. Ora vaga senza memoria per le strade. Non ricorda il suo nome._

_Quell’ufficiale ha dovuto bruciare il cadavere del suo migliore amico. Si sente ancora la cenere addosso._

_Stasera lei scriverà un’altra lettera alla sua famiglia, nel nord. Mentirà dicendo che sta bene._

Non importa che cosa il Cuore gli dica, Corvo si scopre a trovare uno strano conforto in quelle parole. La sera ascolta il Cuore mormorare sulle costellazioni, sulle acque tranquille del fiume Wrenhaven, mentre lui si abbandona al sonno. Per un po’ può dimenticare. Sogna di una mano evanescente che si allunga a toccare la sua. Gli sembra di poter dimenticare tutto.

La speranza si infrange ad ogni risveglio. La piccola Emily piange per gli incubi. La peste falcia via tutti quelli che incontra e continua a camminare, incontrastata, per le strade di Dunwall. I ratti sono ovunque. Il pugno di ferro del Lord Reggente viene rosicchiato un giorno dopo l’altro.

Cenere alla cenere, illusioni alle illusioni. Sogni ai sogni. Nemmeno l’Esterno può riportare in vita i morti.

 

*

 

_Sua madre muore, e nelle sue stanze l’odore di sudore e sangue rimane ad aleggiare anche dopo che lei ed il bambino vengono bruciati assieme. La loro pira funebre arde per ore; mentre guarda le fiamme sfrigolare e fare a pezzi sua madre Jessamine può sentirne le ceneri sul viso, le sente entrare nei polmoni ad ogni respiro._

_Anche quando si chiude in camera sua, lontana da suo padre e da chiunque voglia consolarla, continua a pensare a quelle fiamme: a Dunwall, una città fatta di ferro ed acqua e sale marino, sua madre era come una principessa fatta d’aria – sempre dolce, sempre presente ma invisibile. È bastato così poco a farla svanire._

_Quando Corvo entra nella sua stanza quasi senza rumore, lei non gli ordina di andarsene. Il suo Lord Protettore le si siede vicino e le tocca i capelli con gentilezza, esitante, prima di mormorarle:_ _«Mi dispiace così tanto, Jessamine». Lei gli si rannicchia fra le braccia, stringendo più forte che può per non urlare, mentre Corvo continua a mormorarle che gli dispiace, gli dispiace così tanto – può proteggerla da ogni cosa, tranne che dal dolore. È un pensiero che non riesce a sopportare._

_Il giorno dopo Jessamine lo porta nel roseto, nel gazebo che sua madre amava così tanto. Indica a Corvo le rose una per una, spiegandogli il significato: una rosa rosa, per la felicità; una rosa bianca, per la lealtà; una rosa rossa, per il vero amore. Quando era più piccola raccoglieva i fiori per infilarli tra le pagine dei libri e far sfrigolare i petali secchi tra le dita; ora Corvo la guarda sradicare una rosa nata da poco e cominciare a farla a pezzi, staccando prima le spine e poi i petali, fino a ridurli a minuscoli frammenti che le tingono le mani di scarlatto._

_«Mi avevano detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene» dice. Il bocciolo che aveva in mano è ridotto ad una poltiglia. Allunga una mano per prenderne uno nuovo, ed anche se le spine le si conficcano nel palmo lei non le sente. «Me l’avevano detto!»._

_Se socchiude gli occhi, Jessamine riesce quasi a vedere sua madre seduta sotto il gazebo assieme a loro, a girare il cucchiaino nella sua tazza di the, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e la pelle così bianca da sembrare trasparente._

_Lascia cadere per terra la rosa quando Corvo si inginocchia davanti a lei e le avvolge le dita attorno ai polsi, trattenendola gentilmente. Jessamine può avvertire distintamente il proprio respiro, ora, e può sentire che i suoi respiri sono diventati dei singhiozzi. Corvo le sfila le spine dalle mani una ad una mentre lei china la testa e la sua gola continua a comprimersi e a soffocarla. Se ora Corvo tentasse di parlarle o di abbracciarla, lei lo spingerebbe via, non sopporterebbe un tentativo di consolazione; ma lui finisce di toglierle le spine dalle mani ed aspetta che i singhiozzi si esauriscano e che le lacrime che rimangono a seccarle sulle guance diventino dure come resina. Jessamine le spazza via con un gesto._

_«Corvo?»._

_«Sì?»._

_«Ieri mi hai chiamato per nome. Puoi continuare a farlo?»._

_Corvo annuisce lentamente e le porge la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi in piedi. L’insicurezza nei gesti di Corvo nei primi mesi come suo lord protettore, della rigidezza del suo braccio ogni volta che glielo porgeva, ora non esiste più. Mentre si avviano assieme sul vialetto che li riporterà alla Dunwall Tower, Jessamine si rende conto di essere aggrappata a lui con una forza che non credeva possibile. Sarà sempre, sempre così._

_Si volta prima che il gazebo sparisca dalla sua vista. L’immagine semitrasparente di sua madre è ancora lì, con la tazza di tè in mano e lo sguardo fisso su un punto del cielo vuoto._

*

 

Emily si adatta bene all’Hounds Pit Pub. I Lealisti la trattano con il dovuto rispetto, la tengono d’occhio da lontano e le concedono di esplorare i dintorni. Calista le impartisce nozioni di storia e geografia che la annoiano. L’ammiraglio Havelock parla con lei dei suoi viaggi ma evita di rispondere alle domande sulle battaglie che ha combattuto. Pendleton la ignora, Martin la guarda con la stessa curiosità che si concede ad un animale raro. Ma Emily passa gran parte del suo tempo al fiume, ad aspettare il suo ritorno.

Corvo vorrebbe lasciarla da sola il meno possibile. Una sera in cui Calista si allontana per un bagno, Corvo scivola nella camera di Emily e le si inginocchia vicino. La bambina è impegnata a leggere un libro ma non appena lo vede alza la testa, attenta. Ha capito che lui vuole dirle qualcosa che deve tenere solo per sé.

Corvo le mostra uno stiletto. È poco più di un fermacarte, ma è piccolo abbastanza da essere infilato in una manica. Mostra ad Emily come impugnarlo e nasconderlo nei vestiti. Le mostra dove colpire, la carne lasciata scoperta da vestiti o armature, le vene. Emily alza ed abbassa il braccio con le dita strette attorno al suo nuovo stiletto, menando fendenti ad un avversario invisibile.

«Ascoltami, Emily. Se qualcuno – chiunque – prova a farti del male quando io non ci sono, lo devi usare. Devi colpire e poi scappare via, più lontano che puoi. Poi devi nasconderti. Sei brava a nasconderti. Ti ricordi quando giocavamo con le spade di legno?».

Lei annuisce.  
«Quello era un gioco. Ora purtroppo non possiamo più permetterci di giocare».

«Lo so. Governerò un impero. Non sono più una bambina».

Emily ha solo dieci anni, ed ha già negli occhi un abisso. Non sarebbe mai dovuta finire così. Corvo chiude entrambe le mani attorno a quelle della bambina. Se fosse rimasto a Dunwall, tutto questo non sarebbe mai successo. Se non le avesse mai lasciate da sole. Se, se, se.

«Non permetterò che ti facciano ancora del male» mormora, e non sa per chi stia dicendo quelle parole. «Quando sarà finita, non lascerò più il tuo fianco. Te lo giuro».

 

Lui si allontana e ritorna. Si allontana e ritorna. E qualcosa cambia.

Ci sono dei momenti in cui Emily somiglia a Jessamine. Non è la somiglianza fisica a colpirlo quanto il vederla stringere le dita quando è irritata, il modo con cui guarda negli occhi il suo interlocutore, quasi a sfidarlo a mentirle, se ne ha il coraggio, o la rigidezza con cui raddrizza la schiena quando dice che un giorno sarà imperatrice e non si sposerà mai. In quei momenti Corvo trattiene il respiro, perché sa che nel secondo successivo non vedrà più Jessamine ma Emily Kaldwin, figlia di un’imperatrice morta ed erede di una città che sta diventando lentamente un cimitero. Ed Emily lo sa.

Corvo le si siede vicino mentre disegna, un pastello colorato in mano ed un’espressione concentrata sul viso. I disegni della Dunwall Tower circondata da arcobaleni e fiori ed unicorni volanti, quelli che facevano ridere Jessamine, non ci sono più. Ora Emily lo disegna con la spada insanguinata sopra un mucchio di cadaveri, un angelo vendicatore che torreggia su tutto. Sono molti i momenti in cui Emily è meno Jessamine e sempre di più qualcosa d’altro.

Ed Emily parla, parla. Non gli chiede mai risposte, perché in realtà si rivolge a se stessa.

«A volte, quando torni, hai addosso odore di sangue».

«Quando sarò imperatrice voglio che costruiscano due navi gigantesche e che poi le facciano andare una contro l’altra. E tutti gli uomini annegheranno. Posso farlo, giusto?».

«Mia madre mi ha sempre detto che un giorno mi avrebbe rivelato chi fosse mio padre. Ora è morta. Succede, quando sei imperatrice».

«Corvo, i ratti possono parlare? Continuo a sentirli dire il mio nome».

Callista dice ad Emily che un’imperatrice deve essere misericordiosa. Emily risponde dicendo che un’imperatrice dovrebbe essere spietata.

«La mamma era misericordiosa» ha aggiunto. «Però l’hanno uccisa».

Corvo stringe il Cuore tra le dita, istintivamente. Tra i battiti gli sembra di sentire un sospiro.

 _Il mondo è stato crudele con Emily_. _Lei ha imparato bene_.

 

*

 

 _Quando Jessamine compie diciassette anni, alla Dunwall Tower cominciano ad arrivare i primi inviti da parte delle famiglie della città, i primi regali, le prime visite da parte dei giovani nobili di Dunwall e delle isole vicine. Ciascuno dei suoi pretendenti è ricco, giovane ed arrogante; ognuno le porta con sé un regalo o un invito a visitare le loro tenute, e mentre la guardano Jessamine può vedere riflesso il trono delle Isole ed il proprio. Può vedere, nitida come un quadro, l’idea che si sono fatti di lei: una ragazza innocente, inesperta di politica, facile da controllare. È la figlia dell’imperatore Euhorn ma è solo una donna, non un pericolo. Jessamine glielo lascia credere, e si presenta agli occhi dei suoi pretendenti altera e virginale, irrigidita nel corpetto color panna ed oro, come il cigno che suo padre ha scelto come simbolo della casata dei Kaldwin. Apparenze. Riceve i suoi ospiti con cortesia impeccabile, come si addice ad una brava erede al trono: studia i suoi ospiti uno ad uno e poi lascia cadere una frase, un mezzo sorriso, e li lascia parlare. Nessuno di loro è degno di lei, e lei lo sa, Corvo lo sa – Corvo, che osserva sempre da un angolo in ombra della stanza, ed anche se tutti si dimenticano velocemente della sua presenza Jessamine non può. Anche se Corvo rimane in silenzio lei può quasi percepire la tensione dell’aria intorno a lui come se questa fosse liquida, le emozioni non espresse che si increspano e si espandono: la sua rabbia ed il suo disagio la sommergono, malgrado lei continui a sorridere. Alla fine della giornata, nella stanza segreta dietro il camino che, almeno nei pensieri di Jessamine, è diventata la loro stanza, si verseranno un bicchiere di liquore e parleranno di ciò che non possono dire a voce alta: di suo padre l’imperatore, che ogni giorno sembra sempre più sottile e vecchio, dell’ipocrisia dei funzionari cittadini, dei pretendenti._ _«Ora capisco perché la gente finisce per sposarsi» dirà lei, cercando di non ridere a voce troppo alta. «Il corteggiamento è una tortura troppo grande per poterla sopportare a lungo»._

 _Il sorriso di Corvo arriverà e sparirà quasi subito, come se fosse un riflesso._ _In cinque anni come Lord Protettore ogni cosa in lui si è indurita, ogni linea morbida cancellata, e l’uomo che segue ogni suo passo non ha più nulla del giovane arrivato a Dunwall su una nave solitaria. Anche se Jessamine spesso lo prende in giro sui suoi capelli troppo lunghi per la moda cittadina e per l’ombra perenne di barba di non fatta, pensa che sia comunque bellissimo. Quando glielo dice, Corvo le concede uno dei suoi rari sorrisi._

_«Come bugiarda sei meravigliosa» le dice. «Quei nobili mi fanno quasi pena»._

_Quando era una bambina Jessamine pensava che Corvo fosse il suo unico amico; ora pensa che sia l’unica persona che può sostenerla quando si sente crollare. Corvo ha imparato a leggerla con la stessa chiarezza con cui lei sa decifrarlo, comunicano in un invisibile codice che possono comprendere solo loro: non c’è nulla che possano nascondersi._

_A volte, come ora, Jessamine si ritrova ad osservare il suo lord protettore mentre è immerso nei suoi pensieri. In quei momenti Corvo non sembra essere lui: sul suo viso ci sono ombre, schegge di riflessi che mostrano cose non visibili alla luce del giorno; il suo sguardo ha lo stesso vuoto degli abissi dell’Oblio. Ma basta un secondo, un movimento quasi impercettibile nei muscoli, e Corvo torna ad assomigliare di nuovo a se stesso. Jessamine può tornare a pensare che le percezioni, le apparenze, cambiano con la stessa facilità della luce del giorno._

*

 

 _Qualcosa si incrina. Si_ rompe _. Jessamine ha sentito lo scricchiolio, ha avvertito i rumori delle crepe che si formavano sulla superficie, ed ora tiene le schegge fra le mani, perché lei e Corvo si conoscono troppo bene, e perché le parole fra loro sono troppo violente e devastanti per essere semplicemente dimenticate._

_«Sarai infelice per il resto della tua vita» le dice Corvo._

_«Un giorno sarò imperatrice, il patto che ho fatto con la mia gente mi impone la stabilità dell’impero»._

_«Non puoi condannarti a questo, Jessamine, tu li odi. Li odi tutti»._

_«No, tu li odi. Pensi che non veda come li guardi?»._

_«È il mio compito come lord protettore»._

_«Hai mai visto lord Drexel comportarsi così?»._

_«Jessamine, tu non sei tuo padre. In questo momento sei esposta, debole…». Corvo incespica per trovare le parole per continuare. Non l’ha mai visto perdere la calma, non in questo modo. «Sei la figlia dell’imperatore, ma ti trattano come un pezzo di carne al mercato di Rudshore. L’unica differenza è che costi di più»._

_«È così che mi vedi? Un pezzo di carne? Come se non avessi voce in capitolo?»._

_«Hai scelto di non averla. Potresti continuare a rifiutarti, invece stai pensando…»._

_«Smettila!». Vorrebbe riuscire a controllarsi, davvero, ma tutto ciò che le è rimasto dentro negli ultimi mesi, negli ultimi anni, torbido come acqua stagnante, ora sta strabordando. «Smettila di comportarti come un innamorato geloso, Corvo, perché non lo sei! Stai dicendo tutto questo per il mio bene, ma non stai che peggiorando la situazione! Credi che io voglia tutto questo? Lo credi davvero? Io non li voglio, non voglio nessuno di loro, e tu lo sai. Lo sai»._

_«Jessamine»._

_«E sai benissimo che l’unica cosa, l’unica, che voglio…»._

_«Jessamine, ti prego. Basta»._

_Lei si ferma. Le parole si possono ritrattare, cambiare, ma non si possono dimenticare. Non veramente. Una volta Corvo le ha detto che quando ricevi una ferita la reazione della mente è più lenta di quella del corpo: inizi a sentire il dolore solo dopo che vedi il sangue scorrere. Jessamine osserva la sua ferita invisibile. Gli occhi le bruciano mentre chiude le dita a pugno ed inspira a fondo. Inspira, si dice. Espira._

_«Avete ragione, lord protettore» dice. «Basta così. Vorrei rimanere sola, ora»._

_Quando alza lo sguardo verso di lui Corvo sembra improvvisamente così confuso, così giovane._

_«Jessamine -»._

_«Fuori»._

_Uno dei suoi pretendenti, lord Thorpe, le regala una collana di perle di fiume per il suo diciottesimo compleanno. Le perle sono scintillanti e perfette, ma ogni volta che le passa tra le dita Jessamine pensa agli orfani che vengono costretti ad immergersi tra le acque del Wrenhaven. Quelle perle grondano sangue, la collana è fredda come un cappio._

 

*

 

Al party di lady Boyle le lanterne galleggiano fuori dal portone d’ingresso, i fuochi d’artificio esplodono in mille coriandoli nei saloni. I ratti scivolano tra i piedi dei servi. Gli ospiti indossano maschere grottesche, teste di animali montate su corpi di uomini, ed i loro sussurri sono ridotti a ronzii privi di senso. La sua maschera è appropriata, in un certo senso. Corvo scivola tra la folla, indisturbato, invisibile. Una gentildonna con una maschera da falena incespica sui suoi piedi e lui la sorregge, forse per riflesso incondizionato. Sparisce prima che lei finisca di biascicare un ringraziamento. Alcuni nobili dimenticano se stessi sul fondo del loro bicchiere di vino, altri ingozzandosi di bocconi contesi ai ratti, e Corvo vorrebbe solo andarsene il più lontano possibile da quello squallore e da quelle risate prive di ogni allegria.

Il Cuore mormora: _quanto vuoto, quanto nulla_.

Esma Boyle veste di nero, ed è sottile e pallida come un giunco. Lo invita a farle un po’ di compagnia, lo prende per mano quando lui si limita ad un cenno del capo.

«Non ti ho ancora sentito parlare. Silenzioso e misterioso. Mi piace» gli mormora, e lui può quasi visualizzare un sorriso sbilenco da ubriaca dietro la maschera nera di lei. Ma lady Boyle cammina dritta, indifferente agli occhi dei suoi ospiti, mentre lo precede su per le scale che portano alla sua camera senza lasciargli la mano. Quel gesto così innocente gli fa male. Sente la mano di Jessamine chiusa attorno al suo polso, mentre corre per il corridoio deserto, quasi trascinandoselo dietro, con un sorriso così luminoso da lasciarlo senza respiro - «Andiamo, Corvo, andiamo!» - senza preoccuparsi del fatto che qualcuno potrebbe vederli, e lui si ritrova a ridere, in quel momento così stupidamente felice che potrebbe….

\- poi Esma Boyle richiude la porta dietro di loro e gira la chiave nella serratura. Il meccanismo che scatta richiude anche il suo flusso di pensieri. Lady Boyle allunga una mano verso la sua maschera, saggia con la punta dell’indice il metallo.

«Posso vederti?» gli chiede, e le sue unghie cominciano ad infiltrarsi nello spazio vuoto tra la maschera ed il suo viso, scavano cercando di fare presa. «Per favore, posso?».

Lui non vuole guardarla. Non deve. Jessamine indossava i suoi vestiti neri come se fossero un’armatura ed ora, mentre Esma Boyle armeggia con le cinghie della maschera, non può fare a meno di chiedersi chi abbia di fronte, con il suo completo nero e la carnagione così pallida che può vedere il reticolo di ogni vena -

_Posso? Corvo?_

Le chiude un braccio attorno alla vita. C’è un buon profumo nell’aria, vino speziato, confetti. Qualcosa di dolce. La festa per i vent’anni di Jessamine è finita, ora che tutti gli ospiti sono lontani e le porte della Dunwall Tower sono state chiuse lei ha portato con sé lo scintillio della festa, i suoi odori; ha dimenticato una scarpa sulla porta della sua camera, i capelli si sono sciolti sulle spalle, una ciocca dopo l’altra, dell’acconciatura elaborata non è rimasto più niente. Jessamine è sempre bellissima, ma ora è meravigliosa mentre gli passa le dita sulla guancia, le labbra sul viso, e dice: «Ora puoi invitarmi a ballare, Lord Protettore».

La lama entra ed esce. È questione di un attimo. Esma Boyle crolla tra le sue braccia e rimane immobile mentre il suo sangue cola dal suo braccio fino al pavimento. Corvo richiude la lama. Le passa un braccio sotto le ginocchia e la porta fino al suo letto. Le accomoda meglio il cuscino sotto la testa. Non è gentilezza, è per evitare che qualcuno sbirci dalla serratura e si allarmi. Ad una prima occhiata Esma Boyle sembra addormentata profondamente. Fino a che qualcuno non entrerà nella camera, lui è libero. Può chiudere la porta della camera dietro di sé, scendere le scale tra i servitori, uscire da villa Boyle indisturbato. Forse l’indomani uno dei servi verrà a chiamare la sua signora, poi qualcun altro gli dirà che ieri Esma Boyle ha avuto compagnia, e lascerà stare. Passeranno le ore. Lydia e Weaverly saranno al tavolo della colazione. Aspetteranno. Poi, infastidite, manderanno qualcuno a chiamare ancora Esma, si è riposata abbastanza. I servi busseranno, chiameranno. Forse, quando nessuno risponderà, si azzarderanno a sfondare la porta. Ed allora vedranno.

Non è gentilezza, si ripete Corvo. Eppure non riesce a togliersi dalla testa la voce supplicante con cui Esma ha chiesto di poterlo vedere in faccia. Deve essersi sentita così sola.

Le toglie la maschera. Lady Boyle ha gli occhi semichiusi, vuoti. Il sorriso è rimasto.

 

*

 

_Nel Mese della Pioggia, ogni luce svanisce. L’oceano si alza, nel porto ogni nave è immobile, e malgrado le pellicce ed i tappeti il gelo che penetra tra le pareti della Dunwall Tower arriva fino alle ossa. Jessamine rimane per ore nel suo studio, da sola, a sfogliare trattati di diplomazia imbiancati dalla luce malata che appanna la finestra. Suo padre sta morendo, e quando lei cerca con lo sguardo il suo lord protettore Corvo non è più dove lei pensava che fosse. Nei rari momenti in cui sono soli, gli occhi di lui sono così freddi che le gelano le parole in gola, quando l’unica cosa che vorrebbe dirgli è che le dispiace._

_A Dunwall cominciano già a chiamarla imperatrice._

_«Immagino dovrei farvi le mie congratulazioni»._

_«Non dovresti, Corvo. Non ho ancora risposto»._

_Corvo accende la lampada sulla scrivania e regola la fiamma. Il tavolo è ingombro di dispacci, documenti, rapporti, una lettera ancora fresca di inchiostro; la luce è bianca e vuota e l’espressione di Corvo è impersonale come quella di un dipinto. Fuori dalla finestra dello studio non si vedono stelle, solo una massa compatta e nera di buio._

_«Siete qui per chiedere un mio parere? Lord Thorpe è un brav’uomo, è colto ed è ricco. È un partito che accontenterebbe sia l’imperatore che l’aristocrazia. Nemmeno lord Drexel ha trovato qualcosa da ridire»._

_Jessamine allunga una mano e stringe le dita attorno al polso del suo lord protettore finchè lui non alza la testa per guardarla. «Io non voglio sposarmi»._

_Lo sguardo di Corvo è duro ed affilato come acciaio, ma per qualche secondo si svuota mentre lui annaspa tra le parole che dovrebbe dirle e quelle che non suonano come sue._

_«È una pazzia» le dice, dopo lunghi secondi di silenzio._

_«Da quando sei diventato la voce della ragione?»._

_«Non te lo permetteranno. È…»._

_«Non sono venuta qui per sentirmi dire quello che pensi sia meglio per questo regno, Corvo. Voglio che tu mi ripeta quello che mi hai detto tempo fa. Voglio sentire quello che pensi. A voce alta. Ora»._

_Lei trema così tanto ed il respiro di Corvo è irregolare, quasi doloroso, mentre tocca le dita ancora serrate sul suo polso come se volesse liberarsi ed allontanarsi da lei, da se stesso, fondersi con l’ombra._

_«Non sposarlo. Non ti farà mai felice»._

_«Dillo ancora»._

_«Non devi farlo se non lo vuoi, Jessamine»._

_«Ancora»._

_«Ed io non voglio che lo sposi»._

_Jessamine sa che potrebbe ancora andarsene. Sarebbe ancora in tempo per farlo: potrebbe chiudere gli occhi, chiudere la porta dietro di sé e dimenticare tutto. Sente ancora il gelo della collana di perle attorno al collo. Potrebbe, lo sa, ma quando accarezza nella penombra la guancia di Corvo ed una ciocca di capelli le sfiora il dorso della mano, non pensa più a niente._

_«Tu non vuoi?»._

_Corvo copre lentamente le dita con le sue. La sua pelle è bollente, e Jessamine ha smesso di chiedersi quanto buio ci sia nel suo sguardo. «Sì»._

_All’ultima Festa della Fuga lei aveva dato un bacio ad uno sconosciuto con una maschera d’argento ed il respiro che sapeva di sidro. Era stato un gesto impulsivo, non calcolato, e l’aveva fatto perché era la Festa della Fuga e perché nessuno l’avrebbe mai ricordato. Con Corvo è diverso. Le labbra di Corvo sono dure, incandescenti, gentili; la sua fame è confusa e disperata e brucia quasi fosse un marchio. Lui le sfila la collana, i fermagli che ha tra i capelli cadono sul pavimento con un tintinnio. Quando la giacca da Lord Protettore scivola a terra, è come se Corvo perdesse le sue ali._

_Mio, si ritrova a mormorare Jessamine. Mio, mio. Sul corpo di Corvo ci sono cicatrici, segni di ferite inferte e mai guarite, e lei le bacia una per una. Le richiude tutte. Quell’uomo è suo. Lei è sua. Corvo mormora il suo nome come se stesse annegando. Le dice che la sua pelle sa di salsedine, che lei è meravigliosa e distante ed impossibile, come le creature marine che nessuno vede se non nei sogni. Che è sua. È sua da così tanto tempo. Sì._

_La mattina Jessamine raccoglierà la collana, i fermagli, i vestiti, e scivolerà via dalla stanza. Quando Corvo la andrà a cercare la troverà seduta al tavolo della colazione assieme a suo padre, con una tazza di caffè in mano ed un sorriso leggero sulle labbra. Dirà «buongiorno, lord protettore» con naturalezza. Il pomeriggio si infilerà di nuovo la collana di perle ed andrà ad aspettare l’arrivo di Roland Thorpe. Corvo sarà lì quando Jessamine alzerà gli occhi dalla scacchiera, con la regina tenuta fra pollice ed indice, e dirà a lord Thorpe che non può sposarlo._

 

*

Va a trovare Sokolov con una nuova bottiglia di King Street Brandy infilata in tasca, l’ennesimo frutto delle sue spedizioni nei quartieri infestati dalla peste. Sokolov ormai non è più un prigioniero, può muoversi liberamente nell’Hound Pits Pub, ma passa la maggior parte del suo tempo tra la riva del fiume ed il laboratorio di Piero. A volte Corvo li sente parlare, le loro voci filtrano tra le assi di legno del pavimento della sua camera. Sembra che stiano appianando le loro antiche differenze. Jessamine avrebbe brindato ad un simile evento.

Perciò loro due brindano a lei. Al terzo bicchiere bevuto in rispettoso silenzio, Sokolov si schiarisce la gola.

«È toccato a me prepararla per il funerale» dice. «Speravo di non vivere fino a questo punto».

Non c’è niente che Sokolov possa dirgli di più sulla morte di Jessamine. Corvo la immagina stesa sul tavolo operatorio dell’appartamento di Sokolov, la pelle livida, i capelli sciolti e la mascella irrigidita dal rigor mortis. Immagina Sokolov guardare a lungo le palpebre chiuse della sua antica protettrice prima di sollevare il lenzuolo e cominciare con l’autopsia. L’ha classificata con occhio clinico: i lividi, le mani, la ferita sul petto. Corvo immagina il rumore del coltello che apre la carne, dell’ago che la sutura. Per Sokolov quello era un cadavere come tutti gli altri. I dettagli, il desiderio e la nostalgia non gli appartenevano.

Dalla sua cella Corvo ha sentito il lontananza le campane dell’Abbazia, il giorno del funerale. Non ha potuto vedere il corteo funebre di Jessamine. Non ha potuto proteggerla e non ha potuto dirle addio.

«Come è stato il funerale?».

«Immenso. C’era tutta Dunwall ad assistere. C’erano delle persone che piangevano come bambini. Le volevano bene».

Una metà l’amava, l’altra si augurava la sua morte. Scambiavano la gentilezza di Jessamine per debolezza, la fiducia per ingenuità infantile. Lei lo sapeva, e diceva: non si può piacere a tutti.

«C’erano fiori?».

«Moltissimi».

«Gigli? Rose?».

«Sì».

Jessamine non è morta subito. Il suo assassino era troppo esperto per non sapere come darle una fine immediata, ma invece di spaccarle il cuore la lama ha reciso una vena e l’ha lasciata prosciugare. Corvo ha contato ed impresso nella sua memoria i secondi di agonia che sono occorsi a Jessamine per poter finalmente morire. Si è ripromesso che tutti coloro che hanno organizzato l’assassinio avrebbero provato sulla loro pelle ciascuno di quei secondi.

Sokolov si versa un altro bicchiere. Il whiskey è così denso da sembrare raggrumato.

«Lo sai che ti hanno dipinto come l’amante respinto che ha voluto vendicarsi della sua imperatrice? Fra tutte le bugie di Burrows, questa è la meno credibile».

«Ci hanno creduto».

«Solo quelli che non ti conoscevano».

Corvo prende un respiro. Ha imparato a dosare bene la rabbia, goccia a goccia. «Lo disprezzavi, ma con Burrows sei rimasto a galla».

«Come?».

«I Tall Boys e i muri difensivi li hai progettati tu. Li hai migliorati. E le nuove armi dei sacerdoti e delle guardie? Hai fatto tutto questo, hai continuato i tuoi esperimenti ed hai mantenuto il tuo incarico come medico regio».

«Burrows ha pensato di sostituirmi, so che l’ha fatto, ma in questa città solo Piero è in grado di tenere testa al mio genio. E lui non era disponibile».

«Davvero. È bello vedere che non sono l’unica vittima».

«Pensi che la cosa mi renda felice? Ora mi accuserai di fare parte di questa cospirazione».

«No, non lo farò. Ma non cercare di giustificarti o di fare la parte della povera vittima, Sokolov, perché non lo sei».

«Perché sei solo tu quello che ha perso tutto, vero? Non temere, ti lascio il monopolio del dolore». Sokolov gli lancia una lunga occhiata appannata dall’alcol. «Nel nome dell’Esterno, Corvo, non puoi odiarmi solo perché non sono morto con lei. Perché _tu_ non sei morto con lei. Pensi che Jessamine avrebbe approvato?».

Non c’è bisogno di rispondere. Il whiskey in bocca sembra pece. Jessamine non avrebbe approvato nulla di tutto questo, ma Jessamine è morta. Le persone buone muoiono. Gli altri, gli insetti, si affannano attorno alla carcassa e si ingozzano finché possono: Campbell, i Pendleton, le Boyle, Burrows. Hanno avuto il cadavere di Jessamine, non avranno anche quello di Emily.

Sokolov sospira. «Ne vale almeno la pena? Questa montagna di morti che ti stai lasciando dietro sta diventando alta».

Corvo lo sa. Emily dovrà scalarla per arrivare al trono, ma ogni passo la porta un po’ più vicina alla fine. Lui sarà lì a tenerla per mano.

«Certo che ne vale la pena. Mi fa stare molto meglio».

 

*

 

_A volte Corvo svanisce dalla Dunwall Tower, e nessuno sa dove vada. Quando ritorna ha addosso l’odore di pioggia e vecchia ruggine che permea i quartieri più poveri della città, con una ferita già bendata dove pezzi di sangue coagulato si mescolano a quello nuovo. Jessamine ha imparato a non chiedere perché sa già che non ci saranno risposte. Sa già che Hiram Burrows, che lei ha scelto come nuovo lord capospia, tira i fili anche del suo lord protettore._

_Corvo porta ad Hiram Burrows notizie dai bassifondi, prove o sospetti di tradimento. A lei porta piccoli regali da Serknos e da Pandyssia che alla Dunwall Tower non arriverebbe mai: una tazza di latte speziato, un pezzo di cacao dal gusto amarissimo, frutti morbidi e dai colori vivaci che le lasciano le mani appiccicose. Davanti alla luce debole del camino, Jessamine prende le dita di Corvo fra le sue e lecca via lo zucchero dai suoi polpastrelli, dalla sua bocca, finché non lo sente rimanere senza respiro. Quando lo spinge contro lo schienale della poltrona lui le si aggrappa contro, istintivamente; come se si sentisse cadere e lei fosse l’unica cosa in grado di salvarlo. Corvo sa di spezie, di miele e ferro, e mentre lei inghiotte ogni suo respiro ed affonda una mano tra i capelli scuri di Corvo si chiede cosa, in lui, la faccia sentire così: è come tornare da un viaggio durato anni, pensa, è come ritornare a casa._

*

 

Corvo vorrebbe capire Hiram Burrows. Vorrebbe veramente capirlo. Jessamine lo aveva innalzato al rango di lord capospia e loro due avevano lavorato assieme a lungo, alle spalle di Jessamine, per proteggerla senza che lei lo sapesse. Burrows lo aveva mandato diverse volte ad ascoltare le chiacchiere nelle strade di Dunwall, a raccogliere prove nelle case di aristocratici disonesti, a sparire nell’ombra e tornare a riferire.

Burrows passava intere giornate a cercare di convincere Jessamine a diventare più prudente: Vostra Altezza, le diceva, dovete pensare a voi stessa, che regnate sull’impero, senza di voi siamo perduti; riducete le vostre uscite ufficiali, aumentate le misure di sicurezza in città, armate meglio le guardie, installate i muri di luce, rafforzate la sicurezza alla Dunwall Tower.

Jessamine ascoltava attentamente, prendeva persino appunti e poi rispondeva, grazie per i vostri suggerimenti eccellenti, lord Burrows, ci penserò. Ed Hiram Burrows andava a supplicare lui, il lord protettore, affinchè cercasse di instillare nella loro imperatrice un po’ di buon senso.

«La nostra imperatrice è troppo fiduciosa» gli diceva Burrows, con un’espressione a metà fra l’irritato e l’intenerito, lo sguardo di un genitore con un figlio troppo imprudente. «Pensa che tutti abbiano un animo buono come il suo. Convincetela voi, lord protettore» aggiungeva, «almeno a voi dà ascolto».

In quel momento Hiram Burrows non mentiva. Voleva veramente la sicurezza di Jessamine, della città, dell’impero.

E poi cos’è cambiato?

Corvo ha letto le lettere, ascoltato gli audiografi, distrutto pezzo dopo pezzo la rete che Hiram Burrows ha intessuto intorno a sé. Ha fatto crollare le sue pedine, l’ha isolato e lasciato tremante in un angolo ad aspettare la sua fine, ma non è riuscito a capire. L’Hiram Burrows che aveva conosciuto non era lo stesso che aveva fatto portare la peste da Pandyssia, non era lo stesso uomo che ha fatto uccidere l’imperatrice che fino a poco tempo prima adorava.

Forse la risposta è semplice. I fatti: Burrows ha diffuso la peste in città. Perché? Per eliminare quella che lui considerava la feccia di Dunwall. I fatti: Burrows ha pagato una banda di assassini perché uccidessero Jessamine Kaldwin e rapissero Emily, l’erede al trono. Perché? Perché lei era vicina a scoprire la verità, e la paura di essere scoperto e giustiziato era troppa.

Ma non si decide da un giorno all’altro di sterminare parte della città. Non si sceglie semplicemente di uccidere un’imperatrice e di farne rapire la figlia. Ci sono dei pensieri che ti guidano alla decisione, dei piccoli ingranaggi che lavorano, ticchettano, avanzano. E quelli, pensa Corvo, non li saprà mai.

Forse è giusto così. Non cambierebbe nulla, ora.

Chiude le dita attorno alla runa così forte che il manufatto sembra emettere un gemito, mentre inizia a spezzarsi. L’Esterno allunga una mano verso la runa, basta un tocco delle sue dita e la spaccatura dell’osso si rinsalda.

«Hiram Burrows » dice, «pensava che Jessamine fosse troppo debole per tenere in pugno l’impero. Ha avuto notizie dalle sue spie sparse per il continente. Ha visto l’impero delle isole crollare sotto i suoi occhi. Ha visto Dunwall sfaldarsi, rosicchiata dai mendicanti, dai vagabondi, dalle bande che si nascondono a Bottle Street. Jessamine non avrebbe mai accettato di uccidere la sua gente. Lui ha deciso di scegliere il male minore, e nella sua mente era certo di avere tutto sotto controllo. Poi, quando ha visto la città inghiottita dalla peste, la paura l’ha divorato».

Nello sguardo nero dell’Esterno non c’è simpatia o disgusto. Non giudica. Lui osserva.

«Tutto è andato in pezzi e non ha potuto fermarlo. Da quando sei evaso da Coldridge ed hai cominciato ad uccidere i suoi sostenitori, uno dopo l’altro, ha capito che alla fine saresti arrivato a lui. Oh, se ha sentito il tuo fiato sul collo per tutti questi mesi. Ti ha visto in ogni ombra di questa torre, in ogni suono che non sapeva riconoscere. Sapeva che l’avresti ucciso e che non gli avresti dato una fine veloce. Ma la verità, quello che ha cercato di nascondere in fondo al cuore, è che sapeva di meritare la morte. Aveva già visto la rovina del suo grande lavoro. Non c’era nient’altro che potessi togliergli».

Corvo si dice che dovrebbe sentirsi soddisfatto, se non felice. Burrows ha avuto quello che si meritava ed ora Emily riavrà il suo trono. Eppure lui si guarda le mani e si chiede cosa abbia sbagliato.

«È importante?».

«No» dice l’Esterno. «No, non lo è».

 

*

 

_All’inizio, Jessamine pensa che Sokolov si sia sbagliato. Lei si sveglia al mattino e sta bene. La nausea viene e va, ma quando si guarda allo specchio, girata di profilo, non vede nulla di nuovo o strano. Continua a partecipare alle riunioni del Parlamento, scrive proposte di legge, incontra ambasciatori ed alti funzionari sotto lo sguardo vigile di Corvo. La vita va avanti come niente fosse._

_Poi il suo corpo inizia a cambiare. Lo fa improvvisamente, nel giro di poche settimane i suoi vestiti diventano troppo stretti e lei deve abbandonare il corpetto per abiti più morbidi e voluminosi. Per un po’ nessuno si accorge di nulla, i servitori della Dunwall Tower le sono fedeli e non parlano a nessun esterno di nausee mattutine o dolori improvvisi, e Jessamine si nasconde finché può. Poi non può più farlo._

_La voce si sparge ancora prima che arrivino annunci ufficiali. Gli aristocratici ed il popolo fremono di curiosità, si chiedono chi sia il padre. Cercano di convincere Sokolov a parlare, desiderano più dettagli. Scommettono sui nomi che ritengono più probabili. Si aspettano notizie di un matrimonio che non arriva mai._

_Corvo è livido di rabbia. Il suo compito è quello di proteggerla e di ascoltare e, Jessamine sospetta, a volte sente più di quanto non le riferisca._

_«Sapevamo che avrebbero parlato, Corvo» gli dice. «Non possiamo farci niente»._

_«Lo so. Ma vorrei solo che la smettessero di parlare di te come se fossi una delle ragazze del Golden Cat»._

_«Meglio che parlino male di me per questo piuttosto che per una cattiva legge»._

_I dolori alla schiena ed ai piedi gonfi, man mano che il suo ventre si ingrossa, hanno preso a farsi insostenibili. All’inizio, malgrado Sokolov, Corvo ed i servitori della sua camera privata avessero cercato in ogni modo di farla riposare, lei riusciva ancora a trovare la forza per presentarsi a qualche sessione parlamentare; ora riesce a trovare un po’ di sollievo solo stando sdraiata, quasi sommersa dai cuscini, mentre attorno a lei tutti si affannano a viziarla e coccolarla._

_Un pomeriggio Corvo le si siede vicino sul materasso, con cautela. Quando la tocca, lo fa con una delicatezza tale che si potrebbe pensare che stia maneggiando qualcosa fatto di vetro._

_Lei sorride. «Sai, Corvo, credo che sia una femmina»._

_«Cosa te lo fa pensare?»._

_«Una… sensazione. Diciamo così»._

_«Mmm. Mi fido delle tue sensazioni, sono sempre buone». Corvo si sporge a baciarle un angolo della fronte sudata. «E per il nome?»._

_«Nel caso mi sbagliassi e fosse un maschio… Drexel, in onore di lord Roseburrow. Se è una femmina…». Improvvisamente si blocca. Ricorda un sogno, fatto chissà quando e che di cui non si è mai ricordata fino ad ora, in cui davanti a sé vede un’ombra pallida dagli occhi neri come l’Oblio, il suo sorriso, mentre si china a mormorarle qualcosa che non capisce. Ora Jessamine cerca di muovere le labbra come ha fatto lui. Quando la voce le ritorna lei si sente dire: «Emily»._

_«Emily. Drexel» ripete Corvo, quasi volesse assaporare i nomi. «Sono bellissimi»._

Emily. _Era davvero questo il nome che voleva dare a sua figlia prima di dirlo a voce alta? Jessamine decide di sì. È perfetto_. Emily. _Il bambino scalcia piano, facendola ridere._

_«E tu, Corvo? Non hai nomi che ti piacerebbero?»._

_Lui la guarda, improvvisamente a corto di parole. Come il resto del mondo, Jessamine sa che Corvo si è trovato a considerare il bambino come qualcosa che appartiene a lei sola, non a qualcun altro._

_«Quelli che hai scelto sono già splendidi»._

_«Lord protettore, siete un pessimo bugiardo. Avanti»._

_«Mia… Mia madre si chiamava Lela. Ho sempre pensato che, se avessi mai avuto una figlia, avrei voluto chiamarla come lei»._

_Corvo ha parlato raramente di chi era prima di arrivare a Dunwall. Le ha parlato del torneo della Lama Verbena, di un’infanzia passata a correre sopra i tetti delle case polverose di Gristol, di una famiglia che non esisteva più se non nei suoi ricordi. Una volta le ha detto, Jessamine, io sono nato quando sono arrivato qui. Questa è la mia vita. Questa è la mia casa._

_«Emily Drexel Lela. Sì. Suona bene»._

_Corvo fa scivolare le dita sopra le sue e lei piega la testa verso la sua spalla. Finché il mondo esterno non comincerà a strepitare, richiedendo la loro attenzione a gran voce, possono aspettare insieme._

 

*

 

E poi, Daud. _Daud_.

La gabbia viene sollevata, mentre il distretto di Rudshore, ora sommerso dalle acque color muschio del fiume, si allontana sempre di più da sotto i suoi piedi; i sensi di Corvo si sfumano e traballano tanto quanto i cavi che lo stanno alzando sempre di più, ma quando la gabbia si ferma e davanti alle sbarre d’acciaio compare l’uomo che ha ucciso Jessamine, la sua mente ancora appannata dal veleno si schiarisce improvvisamente. Daud lo fissa a sua volta, lo studia. Tra loro scorre un flusso invisibile, qualcosa che un tempo avrebbe potuto essere un segno di comprensione: si riconoscono sempre i propri simili.

Daud lo chiama _guardia del corpo_. Parla del segno dell’Esterno impresso sulla sua mano e sulla propria, dell’oscurità dei templi, dei sussurri dei sogni. Gli dice _non so chi sei, per cosa combatti, cosa cerchi_.

E c’è qualcosa, nello sguardo dell’assassino, che Corvo non sa bene come interpretare. Il viso di Daud, sei mesi prima, è impresso nella sua mente come un sigillo, e non è quello dell’uomo che gli parla. Come se qualcosa abbia scavato dalle profondità, ed uscendo abbia spaccato tutto il resto: sulla superficie non è rimasta che la debolezza, l’indecisione.

Il colpo arriva, e Corvo non può evitarlo. Non sviene subito. Crolla sulle ginocchia e cerca di stringere una sbarra per sostenersi, prima che questa gli sfugga dalle dita. Tutto si capovolge, ma Corvo non pensa alla morte; pensa al silenzio in fondo alle acque del fiume.

 

Daud parla nell’audiografo. Parla al lord reggente, al suo spirito, e c’è una sorda soddisfazione nelle sue parole quando ammette che avrebbe voluto ucciderlo di persona molto tempo prima. Un peccato, dice, che un assassino molto più pericoloso di lui lo abbia preceduto. Ma non importa. Addio, lord reggente; che i ratti divorino il tuo cadavere.

Corvo estrae la spada dal cadavere del sottoposto di Daud che ha appena ucciso e si fa avanti. Cammina lentamente, lascia che Daud lo senta e lo veda. Un duello alla luce del sole è l’unica gentilezza che vuole concedere ad un uomo che porta su di sé il marchio dell’Esterno.

«Hai mai pensato di aver meritato di perdere la tua imperatrice? Che un uomo migliore di te si è preso la sua vita mentre tu guardavi a bocca aperta come un povero idiota?». Daud si gira. Ha già la spada in mano. «Avanti, Corvo. Dimostrami che sbaglio».

Poi combattono. Combattono nell’ufficio di Daud e poi sui tetti in rovina del distretto sommerso, fra i muri rotti e le erbacce ed i cadaveri dei suoi sottoposti. Lui e Daud hanno gli stessi poteri e la stessa abilità nell’usarli. La differenza è un’altra. Se si mettesse da una parte un uomo che ha perso ogni cosa e dall’altra chi gli ha tolto tutto, si può indovinare chi dei due perderà più sangue. Si può sapere fin da subito chi sarà più gonfio di rabbia cieca, chi sarà incapace di fare altro che non sia colpire, colpire, colpire. Chi alla fine resterà in piedi.

Daud si è lasciato crollare contro il muretto più vicino. La ferita sbocciata sul suo stomaco si confonde con il cremisi della giubba, il sangue si spande ai suoi piedi. Una ferita profonda, ma non letale.

Daud dice, _ho un’altra sorpresa per te. Risparmiami_.

Corvo è pronto a colpire, ma quell’ultima frase lo immobilizza. Rimane ad ascoltare il più grande assassino di Dunwall confessare a lui, lo stesso uomo che ha rovinato, il rimorso per ciò che ha fatto. Come la morte di Jessamine lo abbia cambiato, reso debole. Daud dice di avere troppo sangue sulle mani, e che se Corvo lo risparmierà lui sparirà per sempre da Dunwall.

Dice, _la mia vita è nelle tue mani_.

La cosa peggiore è che Corvo sa, _sente_ , che è sincero. Se ora lasciasse vivere Daud, il mero esecutore materiale del desiderio di altri, l’assassino manterrebbe la sua parola. Non sarebbe più un pericolo per Emily. Manterrebbe la sua parola di non tornare più. Si ricorda di ciò che Daud ha detto poco prima all’audiografo, mentre pensava di essere solo _: non c’era nessuno come lei. Se potessi, restituirei tutto il denaro. Non si uccide un’imperatrice._

Corvo allena la presa sull’impugnatura della lama. È come se la rabbia scivolasse via dalle sue mani, come se fosse pioggia. Sta per maledire Daud, colpirlo per sfogo un’ultima volta, prima di girarsi e tornare all’Hounds Pit Pub, dove Emily ha bisogno di lui. È questo che vuole fare.

Poi la vede.

Il distretto di Rudshore può essere stato sommerso dalle acque e dimenticato da tutti, ma Jessamine è ancora lì a vegliare sui suoi figli dimenticati. Sokolov aveva ragione quando aveva detto loro che la statua non sarebbe stata bella come lui l’aveva disegnata, eppure la fierezza, la forza dell’espressione di Jessamine sono rimasti immutati. Corvo rivede a pochi metri di distanza la Jessamine diciannovenne che aveva impugnato con mano ferma lo scettro delle isole e la corona di suo padre, e lui rimpiange che la statua non possa aver conservato anche il sorriso che lei gli aveva rivolto mentre la accompagnava a sedersi sul trono per la prima volta. Lo sguardo della statua abbraccia tutta Dunwall. Se solo avesse avuto più tempo, Jessamine sarebbe riuscita a salvare la sua città. Li avrebbe salvati tutti quanti, i giusti e gli iniqui, perché era migliore di tutti loro.

Daud avrebbe potuto rifiutare l’incarico. Avrebbe potuto darle una morte istantanea e priva di dolore.

Il Cuore, intrappolato in una morsa tra le sue dita, sussurra: _dovrei perdonare quest’uomo per ciò che ha fatto_?

No. No.

La morte di Daud è molto più veloce e rapida di quella che è stata data a Jessamine. Corvo gli taglia la gola in un unico movimento fluido, e prima ancora che il sangue abbia il tempo di scorrere, getta Daud di sotto. Si sporge a guardare verso il basso solo dopo che il corpo di Daud si schianta al suolo con un rumore di ossa frantumate. Il Pugnale di Dunwall ha gli occhi ancora aperti, rivolti verso la statua della stessa donna che ha ucciso.

Lui pensa: Giustizia poetica, Daud.

 

*

 

(Immagino che certe cose non andrebbero mai svelate. Tu non saprai mai, e forse è un bene, ciò che ha fatto Daud.

Non saprai mai, Corvo, quante volte Daud ha visto Jessamine spingere via l’ombra di un se stesso passato, lontano dalla piccola Emily. Quante volte l’ha colpita col rovescio della mano e, quando lei ha indietreggiato per l’impatto e lui le ha chiuso le dita attorno alla gola, quante volte l’ha sentita dire il nome di sua figlia ed il tuo. Quante volte ha rivisto Emily dibattersi tra le braccia dei suoi sottoposti, piangendo e chiamando sua madre mentre cercava di scappare.

Sai che cos’altro non conosci, Corvo? Che il ricordo di Jessamine ha allungato le sue mani fantasma verso Daud e ha stretto il suo cuore in una morsa, l’ha spaccato, le sue dita hanno scavato e scavato ed hanno trovato il senso di colpa. Daud si è impegnato in una corsa folle contro il tempo, contro Delilah Copperspoon, per salvare la vita di Emily, alla ricerca di una redenzione tardiva. Ma non è importante tutto questo, non è vero? Guarda, Corvo, la sagoma del faro di Kingsparrow che si avvicina sempre di più. Guarda la tempesta che infuria intorno a te e pensa alla tua Emily. Scaccia ogni altro pensiero. È quasi la fine).

 

*

 

_«Ti prego, Jessamine, manda qualcun altro. Io non sono l’uomo adatto per questo compito»._

_Jessamine guarda in lontananza, oltre la finestra aperta dello studio, verso il porto. Si ricorda di quando, da quella stessa finestra, aveva visto la nave che portava Corvo a Dunwall farsi strada tra le baleniere ed i piccoli pescherecci per poter finalmente attraccare. Sono passati quasi ventuno anni. Non hanno mai passato un solo giorno separati da quando Corvo è stato nominato suo lord protettore._

_Dietro di lei, Corvo fa un passo. «Jessamine…»._

_«Sei l’uomo più adatto. È per questo che ho scelto di mandarti»._

_«Non è vero. Ci sono uomini molto più diplomatici e persuasivi di me. Ci sono aristocratici che ucciderebbero per essere inviati in missione per conto della loro imperatrice»._

_Jessamine pensa: non girarti, non girarti. Se si girerà scoppierà in lacrime, cambierà idea._

_«Chi dovrei mandare, Corvo, se non l’uomo di cui mi fido di più al mondo? La peste sta flagellando questa città da troppo tempo. Se invio il mio Lord Protettore a chiedere aiuto, le altre isole capiranno quanto la situazione sia grave. Anche Hiram Burrows è d’accordo con me»._

_«Hai consultato Burrows prima di parlarmene?»._

_«È stato lui a suggerirmi questa soluzione. E, per una volta, siamo d’accordo»._

_Corvo sbotta in una risata incredula. Sa fin troppo bene quanto spesso lei ed il Lord Capospia siano di pareri completamente diversi. Il fatto che si trovino d’accordo proprio su di lui è quasi grottesco._

_Lei inspira, espira. «La peste dura da due anni. Due anni. Guardati intorno. Ho ordinato a Sokolov di indagare, ho dato carta bianca agli studiosi dell’Accademia, eppure ogni notte continuano a bruciare i cadaveri. Troppi cadaveri. Io sono l’imperatrice e non posso fare nulla per i miei sudditi, se non questo. È solo…»._

_«Mi stai ordinando di imbarcarmi e di stare lontano per mesi da te ed Emily» la interrompe lui. «Almeno guardami, Jessamine»._

_Si gira. Corvo ha esattamente lo stesso sguardo che lei ha immaginato che avesse – rassegnato, ferito. Capisce che deve andare, ma non per questo la cosa fa meno male._

_«Pensi che sia più facile per me, Corvo?»._

_«No». Corvo fa un altro passo avanti, le prende entrambe le mani. «Ma ti prego, fammi restare qui con te e con Emily. Il mio compito è quello di proteggervi. Manda un diplomatico in questa missione. Manda chiunque altro. Ti supplico, Jessamine»._

Se solo fosse per me non ti lascerei mai andare via.

_Jessamine si limita ad un sorriso mesto. «Mi conosci, Corvo. Sai che non cambio mai idea»._

_«Sì. Sì, lo so»._

_Corvo stringe le sue mani un’ultima volta prima di lasciarle e fare un passo indietro. Jessamine sa che non è finita. Ne parleranno ancora, altre mille volte, ed ogni volta lui le chiederà di ripensarci. Ogni volta lei gli dirà che ha deciso. Ma Corvo continuerà a chiedere, a chiedere._

_«Ho promesso ad Emily che oggi le avrei insegnato a cavalcare» dice lui. «È talmente felice che stanotte non è riuscita a chiudere occhio. Le piacerebbe se tu fossi presente»._

_Jessamine guarda i dispacci ancora da leggere, le lettere ancora da scrivere. «Ci proverò. Corvo, poi dovremmo…»._

_«Cominciare a stabilire il prima possibile le tappe del tragitto, iniziare a preparare la partenza. Lo so»._

_Lei china la testa. Vorrebbe dirgli molte cose, ma l’unica che riesce a dire è: «Grazie»._

_Quando Corvo si imbarcherà sulla nave che lo porterà a Tyvia, sarà presente l’intera Dunwall. Emily piangerà di nascosto. L’imperatrice ed il suo lord protettore si scambieranno i saluti di rito, poche parole formali ed un inchino. Si sforzeranno di non pensare ai giorni precedenti, alle lacrime di Emily ed al loro addio._

_«Buona fortuna, lord Attano. Tornate presto e portate buone notizie»._

_Si guarderanno negli occhi solo dopo che saranno stati mollati gli ormeggi. Emily le stringerà una mano, agitando l’altra per salutare. Jessamine rimarrà a guardare la sagoma di Corvo, sempre più indistinta e sfumata, finché non lo vedrà svanire._

_I giorni che verranno saranno difficili. Jessamine si siederà nella sua stanza segreta, sola, a pregare qualsiasi divinità in ascolto perché la peste cessi e Corvo ritorni a Dunwall. Lascerà nell’audiografo una lettera ad Emily – non la figlia che ogni giorno diventa sempre più indisciplinata e ribelle, ma alla sua versione futura, quella che un giorno si ritroverà a portare il peso della corona delle Isole – e a Corvo._ Quando sei lontano da me, ogni giorno è così difficile da superare. Ma se mi sei vicino, Corvo, tutto è diverso. Ed il mio cuore è in pace.

 

*

 

Sull’isola di Kingsparrow infuria la tempesta. Tra le gocce di pioggia ed i tuoni i suoi ratti hanno attaccato a frotte le guardie, incuranti dei colpi di pistola e dei colpi di spada dati alla cieca, lacerando stoffa e dilaniando carne. Corvo, sotto forma di un grande ratto bianco, ha guidato la loro avanzata al faro: ha affondato i denti, graffiato, banchettato con loro. Il re dei ratti, così lo chiamano nelle strade di Dunwall.

Ora lui ed Emily scendono i gradini scivolosi di pioggia. Non procedono affiancati; lui è il suo lord protettore, e cammina davanti a lei tenendola per mano. Emily osserva i cadaveri senza battere ciglio. Cammina fra le pozze di sangue e l’odore di polvere da sparo a testa alta, mentre i ratti si fermano a guardarla passare. Lei sa che non deve temere nulla da loro. Gli chiede i dettagli dei morti. Gli chiede se li ha fatti soffrire. Lui le risponde di sì. Il Marchio dell’Esterno sulla sua mano brucia come metallo incandescente.

Quando arrivano all’entrata del faro, i polmoni di Corvo si riempiono di salsedine ed elettricità. La pioggia continua a battere, i capelli ed i vestiti di Emily le si appiccicano al corpo e lei sembra ancora più piccola di quello che già non sia. Quando arrivano alla barca, lei vede subito chi manca al timone. Storce la bocca in una smorfia di disgusto.

«Anche Samuel? Anche lui?».

Le cose che si fanno per amore sono più terribili di quelle fatte per odio. Era una cosa che Samuel non è riuscito a comprendere.

Lui tende una mano ad Emily. Malgrado la scia di sangue che si sono lasciati dietro, i vestiti della bambina sono ancora candidi come la neve. Nel momento stesso in cui lei gli prende la mano, salendo sulla barca assieme a lui, Corvo capisce che sarà sempre così: lui si sporcherà le mani nel suo nome e striscerà fra le ombre, mentre Emily rimarrà sempre candida e distante. È giusto così.

«È finita ora» sente mormorare ad Emily mentre lui avvia il motore. Lei si accuccia sul sedile, stringendosi le mani e ripete ancora, quasi a convincere se stessa: «è finita».

Torneranno all’Hounds Pit Pub a prendere Piero e Sokolov. Torneranno a casa. Il sangue verrà lavato via dai pavimenti, verranno seppelliti i morti e la vita continuerà come era una volta: un’imperatrice, una torre, la peste.

Finita? Corvo sa che non finirà mai.

 

*

 

Il mare è silenzioso, la tempesta passata. Nella Dunwall Tower vengono accese le lampade e chiuse le imposte delle finestre. I soldati cominciano la ronda notturna, anche se sanno che nessuno arriverà a minacciarli. Tutto è tranquillo durante la prima notte di regno di Emily Kaldwin, prima del suo nome, e nessuno nota la figura che esce dalle ombre e si dirige verso il padiglione.

L’iscrizione sulla tomba non ha fiori. Le parole: _Jessamine Kaldwin, una madre per Emily, imperatrice per tutti noi._

L’ombra rimane per molto tempo senza parlare davanti alla tomba. Corvo Attano, lord protettore, ora non ha più bisogno di indossare una maschera. Si inginocchia a toccare le parole incise nel marmo. _Jessamine Kaldwin, per Corvo Attano era ogni cosa._

«Mi dispiace» dice. «Ho sbagliato tutto, non è vero?».

Un vento freddo che sa di sale gli arruffa i capelli, lo fa rabbrividire. Nel gazebo c’è solo una lampada posta sopra la lapide. Oltre quella, il vuoto.

«Tutti questi morti, tutto questo sangue, ed ora ho ucciso Emily. Ho ucciso tua figlia. L’imperatrice che domattina si sveglierà nel suo letto sarà quello che io l’ho fatta diventare. Avrei dovuto lasciare che precipitasse dal faro di Kingsparrow assieme ad Havelock. Avrei dovuto lasciarla morire».

Corvo si passa una mano sugli occhi. Rivede Emily appena nata che si agita fra le sue braccia, e si dice che sarebbe dovuta morire allora. Preme le dita sulle palpebre serrate finché non vede altro che rosso.

«Ti prego, Jessamine, ovunque tu sia, fammi sentire la tua voce. Solo un’ultima volta. Non sono un Lord Protettore. Non so cosa sono ora. Ti prego, parlami. Parlami».

Non c’è riposta. Corvo ascolta il silenzio della torre ed il battito del proprio cuore. I morti riposano nei loro abissi e sognano i vivi, e Jessamine ora sogna il suo passato nelle profondità del mare, lì dove la sua voce non può raggiungerla.

Estrae il Cuore dalla propria tasca, quasi senza pensare. Fra le sue dita il Cuore pulsa, pulsa, come un animale in gabbia, e sospira: _una notte così nera ed un giorno ancora più nero. Perché hai fatto tutto questo?_

Per un attimo Corvo sente il bisogno di stringere fino a quando i meccanismi non salteranno, le suture si romperanno, ed il Cuore non sarà altro che un ammasso immobile di carne.

_Perché? Tu hai chiesto, tu mi hai chiamato._

Poi Corvo ricorda. Ricorda frasi sulle stelle. Ricorda piccole confessioni, incertezze, da quella voce morbida che non l’ha mai abbandonato e che non è mai riuscito a riconoscere. Risuonava nelle sue orecchie come un’eco lontana, distante e familiare come possono esserlo solo i sogni.

«Jessamine?».

_Chi è questo fantasma? Vedo Corvo, sento la sua voce, ma non è lui._

_Chi ha davvero ucciso Daud quel giorno?_

Per la prima volta, i sussurri si spezzano. C’è paura, c’è amarezza. E fa male. Corvo richiude entrambe le mani intorno al cuore, lo stringe contro il suo petto.

_Avresti potuto cambiare le cose. Emily avrebbe visto, avrebbe ricordato. Ora sogna e ti vede pulire la spada dal sangue che hai versato per lei._

«Perdonami, Jessamine. Perdonami. So che non avresti mai voluto che si arrivasse a tanto. Ma ti prego, _ti prego_ , ora dimmi come posso rimediare. Come posso guidare Emily».

_Puoi? Guarda la cenere, i cadaveri. Guarda le rovine. Non puoi tornare indietro._

Jessamine si sforzava di vedere la luce in un mare di oscurità, riusciva sempre a trovare qualcosa di buono nell’animo delle persone. Corvo si chiede se ora stia annaspando per trovare quella scintilla in lui, oppure se abbia già abbandonato la ricerca.

«Ci lascerai soli, Jessamine?».

Il Cuore pulsa, pulsa, pulsa, un battito perfetto dopo l’altro, e rimane muto per così tanto tempo che lui pensa che non parlerà mai più.

 _Sono stanca,_ dice alla fine _. Sono così stanca._

_Non vi lascerò._

 

*

 

(Per molti il futuro non è altro che una sequenza logica facilmente prevedibile: i gesti generano azioni, cause e conseguenze. Ho osservato a lungo abbastanza da sapere che è vero solo in parte. La verità è che il destino viene plasmato in modi che difficilmente possiamo prevedere. Puoi osservare il letto di un fiume, seguire il suo corso per miglia e miglia, ma puoi prevedere se un giorno potrà cambiare percorso? Se gli uomini erigeranno dighe per controllarlo? Se queste dighe saranno forti abbastanza da controllare la furia dell’acqua? La risposta è no. Puoi rivivere lo stesso evento migliaia di volte, analizzare e cambiare ogni singolo dettaglio, ma non puoi sapere con certezza dove le tue azioni ti porteranno. Persino io, che vedo ogni cosa, fatico a distinguere le correnti che spingono in avanti la marea.

Ma ci sono variabili e ci sono costanti. C’è solo l’illusione di una scelta. Io ho guardato il futuro di Dunwall e l’ho vista soffocare tra le sue stesse ceneri ed il suo stesso sangue. Anche se avessi agito diversamente, mio caro Corvo, tutto questo sarebbe accaduto comunque. Costanti, variabili. A volte cambia solo il modo di arrivare alla fine.)

**Author's Note:**

> Potrei scrivere interi poemi su Jessamine Kaldwin e comunque non riuscirei a far capire quanto adori questo personaggio. Andiamo, una donna che diventa imperatrice in una società misogina, che sceglie come lord protettore il primo arrivato da Serkonos e che si rifiuta un matrimonio di convenienza? Fantastica. Ancora di più di HighChaos!Corvo, che, per quanto io ami giocare in Low Chaos, mi è sempre sembrata la versione più realistica del nostro amato lord protettore.  
> Ho cercato di mantenermi al canon il più fedelmente possibile. Per tutti i piccoli dettagli che Dishonored non rivela dovrei ringraziare (o meglio insultare) Harvey Smith, che ha svelato aneddoti ghiottissimi a colpi di tweet per quanto riguarda il background di Jessamine e Corvo pre-Dishonored, ed i Dunwall Archives, che hanno finalmente confermato quello che tutti noi sapevamo già da tempo e che, soprattutto, hanno fornito una cronologia precisa della storia mentre noi poveri fan impazzivamo cercando di capirci qualcosa.  
> Però il grazie più grande del gruppo va a Fae, che si è dovuta sorbire la storia quando ancora non era editata (ed era un mattone peggiore di questo) e che, soprattutto, si è sacrificata perchè anche questa storia avesse un fanmix splendido, che potete ascoltare [qui](http://8tracks.com/faemix/a-tell-tale-heart). Grazie!


End file.
